The Riddler
The Riddler is a character from DC Comics, he is one of Batman's many villains. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Chell vs The Riddler * The Riddler VS Mysterio (Completed) * Robbie Rotten vs The Riddler Battles Royale * Batman Villan Battle Royal * Battle Of The Masterminds! Riddler VS. Junko VS. Light (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Donatello (TMNT) * Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Fawful (Super Mario Bros.) * Jigsaw * Mordin Solus (Mass Effect) * Roman Torchwick (RWBY) *Professor Hershel Layton History Having a fondness for riddles, graduating from Gotham City University while developing a thesis on unlocking the potential of the human mind, Edward Nygma worked as a computer software designer for Wayne Enterprises' research department. He harbored unrequited romantic feelings for Kristin Kringle, an archivist at Gotham City Police Department, and committed his first crime by killing her abusive boyfriend, GCPD Detective Tom Daugherty. The ordeal, along with unintentionally killing Kristy when she recoiled upon learning what he did, caused Nygma to suffers a mental breakdown while managing to get away with both murders. It was only from the fact he was not caught in the act that Nygma finds himself longing for greater challenges and thrills. Two years after quitting Wayne Enterprises, Nygma resurfaced as the murderous and all-knowing "Riddler". Death Battle Info While a normal human, the Riddler has a genius level IQ with a profound knowledge of the human anatomy that plays in his usual method of cutting up a victim's body and usually disposing of the remains in acid. He had an encyclopedic knowledge of a wide variety of subjects, which he incorporated into his riddles and puzzles. He was also quite skilled with technology, and had developed several cutting edge inventions. His signature weapon is a question-mark-shaped cane that incorporated several different weapons, including firearms and hacking equipment.. Background *Real Name: Edward Nashton *Age: Late 30s to Early 40s *Aliases: Riddler, Enigma, & Joker 2.0 *One of Batman's Most Intelligent Foes *Developed his own Video Game and Toy brand *Online Username: 'Wizard101' *Once a Private Detective who worked alongside Batman Skills *Genius Level Intellect *Expert Detective *Criminal Mastermind *Expert Escape Artist *Master Hacker *Expert Engineer *Adept Stick Fighting Weapons/Equipment *Riddler Cane: Small missiles, knockout gas, lazers, Electric projectiles, explosive detonater, the question mark has been depicted as a sickle blade before (Telltale) *Several Hand held Explosives: question mark box bombs, separating question mark bombs, small ticking bombs *Duel Hooks *Invulnerability Device *Various firearms: pistols, Bubble pistols that blots enemies and causing them to float shortly *big Riddler mode: increase in size and extreme Strength also makes him slower *Rildder Mech: Electrified force field and energy beem projectiles *sleeping cream Pies *Riddler Trophies Feats *Has created multiple traps over the years that nearly led to Batman's death, multiple times *Has broken into the Batmobile and stole from it *Tricked Batman to perform the acts of an ancient ritual *Survived a fall from multiple stories *Once took over all of Gotham City *Managed to use a Lazarus Pit without Ra's finding out *Survived the Joker's Venom *Deduced Batman's secret identity *Survived being tortured by Poison Ivy *Started a war in Gotham with the Joker *Has survived encounters with Green Arrow, Hush, Barry Allen, Daredevil, and King Tut himself *Unlocked a door made with New Genesis technology *Led a crimewar against Joker; which ended in stalemate (Batman: The War of Jokes and Riddles) *Subdued the powerful Solomon Grundy with a Chinese finger trap *Defeated the Joker in hand-to-hand combat Weaknesses and Faults *Physically weak in comparison to Batman *Depends mostly on his traps and intellect, treating hand to hand combat as a last resort *Extremely overconfident and egotistical *He suffers from Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder **He believes Batman cannot beat him and is mostly driven to prove that he is indeed smarter **Literally compelled to leave clues that allow him to be caught and thwarted, even when he stopped he subconciously left behind clues for Batman *According to Hugo Strange he was extremely Narcissistic *While he is extremely smart he sometimes is driven more by his emotions then by logic *Obsessed with Riddles **Was convinced to keep Batman's secret identity to himself because 'a riddle that everyone knows is worthless' **Was compelled to answer a riddle for the Joker despite knowing that it will lead to Batman's death **The Riddler once went into a tantrum when someone tried to spoil his game of figuring out Batman's true identity **Once had his chance to kill batman, but he had to think of a riddle before he did it **Will start to panic if his Riddles are not working *Never figured out Batman's identity despite his intellect (Arkham Games) **Even when Batman's identity was revealed to the entire world, he refused to believe it was Bruce Wayne thinking it was all a trick (Arkham Knight) Trivia * Along with Bane, Hugo Strange, Owlman, Lex Luthor, and Ra's al Ghul are the only villains who have discovered the secret identity of Batman by themselves and did not need the help of someone. * Even knowing the secret identity of batman, his own compulsion for riddles prevents you from revealing the identity of the 'Dark Knight' the biggest mystery of all. As Batman in the comic "a riddle that everyone knows the answer to is worthless". Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Human Category:Illusionists Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:TV combatants Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Legion of Doom Members